


Celebrations

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [23]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Desk Sex, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants to celebrate being back at the ARC, Nick is more than willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Glancing up as his door opened, Nick looked straight into the eyes of his lover. He concluded from the grin on James' face that Ditzy had cleared him to return to work, though hopefully not in the field. Nick just wasn't ready to worry about James if anything went wrong at an anomaly.

Nick raised an eyebrow when James locked the door. “I'm assuming you want to celebrate?”

James didn't answer, he only smirked as he prowled towards Nick in a manner that just screamed predator.

Nick smiled. If his lover was in that sort of mood he certainly wasn't going to complain. Instead he stood up and met James in a fierce kiss.

Breaking apart only when their lungs screamed for air, Nick grinned as he caught the look in James' eyes. “What do you want, love?”

Nick moaned and bared his throat when James growled and nuzzled against his neck. He didn't resist when James spun him around and pressed Nick against his own desk. Nick moaned again as James rubbed his arousal against Nick's arse. “James, please.”

Nick heard a chuckle behind him, then he felt James flick open and drag Nick's trousers and boxers down. Nick gasped as James pressed a lubed finger inside him. “Never took you for a boyscout, love,” although his last word was slightly higher-pitched as James found his prostate.

“Army Cadets.”

With James' fingers rubbing over his sweet spot as he quickly prepared him, Nick's brain took a moment to understand those words. “You were in the Cadets?”

Nick convulsed as James' fingers stabbed at his prostate. “Do you want to talk or fuck?”

Nick shoved back for more and squeezed around James' fingers in encouragement. “Fuck! Dear God, fuck me!”

James took the hint and pushed inside, soon settling into a hard and fast rhythm that had Nick gasping and shoving back for more. “Yes! Harder.”

Nick moaned and ached his neck as he felt James' teeth latch onto their usual spot on his neck. He found himself wondering if he had a permanent bite mark there...

_Fuck!_

James had just nailed his prostate with a sharp jab. Nick wasn't sure whether to push back to get that cock as deep as possible inside him or thrust into the hand skilfully jerking him off. All he did know was that being fucked by James was heavenly.

Harsh panting filled the air as Nick felt heat building in his belly. He heard James' growl grow louder as his thrusts became erratic.

Nick felt a hand clamp over his mouth that stifled his cry as he came, squeezing tightly around his lover as James drove hard into him. Nick held onto his desk as James chased his own orgasm, finally coming buried deeply inside Nick with a muffled gasp.

Lips nuzzled against Nick's neck as a tongue lathed the bite. James' voice was slightly breathless, “OK, love?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Nick moaned softly as James' cock slipped free. That was the bit he always hated about sex, the empty feeling left behind when they had finished, although as he stood up, Nick could still feel where James had been. It would serve to remind him of their encounter, for the next few hours at least.

Making himself presentable again, Nick glanced up at his smirking lover. “Well, you look like the cat that's got the cream.”

James raised an eyebrow, “Not yet. But tonight is another matter.”

Nick grinned back. “God, James, you really are incorrigible. I never would have guessed from the suits.”

James just smirked at him and licked his lips in a manner that had Nick moan as his cock twitched in renewed interest.

“Right, back to work.”

Nick blinked. “Bloody hell, you really do love working here.”

James quirked an eyebrow. “Don't you?”

“It has its moments.” Nick gazed at one of those moments as he watched his lover's arse as the man sauntered out of the office. Sitting back down behind his desk, Nick had to squirm to try and find a comfortable position. James had better make good on his promise tonight. Nick's eyes fell on the clock and he cursed: it was still several hours before he would finish for the day. Maybe he should see if James would give him another preview of tonight's activities?


End file.
